


Tomato, To-mah-to

by Crazy_cake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - modern settings, Depression mention, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: Рыбак рыбака видит издалека.





	Tomato, To-mah-to

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tomato, To-mah-to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689920) by [ChocolateCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCannibal/pseuds/ChocolateCannibal). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Опубликовано тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5844670

— Эй!  
  
 _Просто не обращай внимания._  
  
— Эй, ты!  
  
 _Делай вид, что ты занят. Опусти взгляд. Продолжай складывать товар._  
  
— Чувак с гелем на волосах!  
  
Глаз Саске задёргался. Он сделал глубокий вдох и вернулся к работе.  
  
— Эй, горячий парень в узких джинсах!  
  
Что ж, громко.  
  
— Мои джинсы, — пробормотал Саске, — просто хорошо сидят. Они не узкие.  
  
— И только на это ты ответил? Блин. — Позади него раздался голос.  
  
Саске закатил глаза. Он нацепил фальшивую улыбку и повернулся к покупателю.  
— Чем, — вынужденные слова сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, — могу помочь.  
  
— Это мой размер? — спросил блондин, держа в руках отвратительный оранжевый блейзер, украшенный обилием застёжек-молний и рисунком в виде красного пламени.  
  
Взгляд тёмных глаз скользнул по лицу усмешкой, по омерзительной одежде, а затем обратился к потолку.  
— Какой у вас размер?  
  
— Э. — Блондин царапнул по носу и скосил глаза. — Большой.  
  
— …Извините. — Саске притворился, что думает; затем пожал плечами. — У нас такого нет.  
  
— Брехун!  
  
Ладно, хорошо. А что если у него не было настроения рыться в подсобке? Серьёзно, Саске делал этому ничтожеству одолжение. Никто не должен ходить в таком… таком.  
  
— Может, вы хотите обратиться к менеджеру, — ухмыльнулся Учиха, прилежно складывая в стопку рубашки.  
  
— Что? Зачем? — Идиот отбросил блейзер в сторону и последовал за ним.  
  
— Доложить на меня, — бросил Саске через плечо.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то что нагрубил, — чёрт, почему так трудно сложить всё в линию? Дурацкая непрочная «дизайнерская» ткань, — не помог и оскорбил.  
  
— В основном ты сейчас оскорбил сам себя.  
  
— Оу. Я не назвал тебя дебилом с лицом умственно отсталого вслух?  
  
— Нет, конечно нет. — Блондин засмеялся, а затем резко прекратил. — Эй! Ты только что…  
  
— Да-да. Уверен, ты слышишь это всё время. — Он полез в карман. — Вот карточка менеджера. Убедись, что полностью описал суть претензии.  
  
— Учиха… Итачи? И ты… — дурак наклонился вперёд, присматриваясь к бейджику Саске, — …Учиха Саске. Странно.  
  
— Это распространённая фамилия. А теперь иди, уссуратонкачи.  
  
— Я… тонкий молоток? *  
  
Саске вспомнил, что ненавидел свою работу за то, что был вынужден находиться тут против своей воли, и в его обязанности не входило идеальное складывание рубашек. Он бросил груду одежды, повернулся, сложил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся «ценному покупателю».  
  
— Это окольный способ сказать, что ты абсолютно бесполезный.  
  
— Хм? О! — идиотское лицо идиота засияло. — Потому что молоток должен быть толстым, чтобы… эй! Ты! Сволочь!  
  
— Обсуди это с Итачи. Убедись, что заполнил жалобу.  
  
 _Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы меня уволили. Пожалуйста._  
  
— Знаешь, что? — Блондин ткнул пальцем в грудь Саске с такой силой, что мог и синяк остаться. — Может, я так и сделаю. Наверно, правда то, что говорится.  
  
Неловкая тишина.  
  
Они уставились друг на друга. В дополнение к IQ равному комнатной температуре — или это и есть причина — блондин, казалось, вообще не слышал о понятии личного пространства. Саске мог пересчитать каждую веснушку на щеках этого парня, а ещё он ощущал стойкий запах… мисо.  
  
Очевидно, что идиот будет молчать, пока Саске не заглотит наживку. Ладно, плевать.  
  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Саске. — Что говорится?  
  
— Красота не глубже кожи.  
  
Вот. Парень каким-то образом оскорбил его в ответ и даже не поменял выражение лица. Что-то новенькое.  
  
— Ть. Умно, добе.  
  
— Что? Откуда ты знаешь, что я занял последнее место в… чёрт, блин, ты хорош. Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто. Мы видимся не последний раз, уж поверь!  
  
Не теряя ни секунды, Узумаки сверкнул самодовольной ухмылкой, вместе с тем  _тупо_ и совершенно неуместно подмигивая. Затем он шлёпнул Саске по заднице и, гогоча, убежал прочь.  
  
Через двадцать минут Саске позвонили.  
  
— Глупый маленький брат, — медленно произнесли в трубку.  
  
— Дай-ка угадаю: я уволен.  
  
Итачи мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Вообще-то, у тебя назначена  _встреча_.  
  
— Что? Зачем? С кем?  
  
— Ичираку, восемь вечера. Нормально оденься и не опаздывай.  
  
— А если я…  
  
— Если ты не придёшь, — отрезал Итачи, — тогда хорошенько подумай, что может случиться, отото.  
  
Саске густо покраснел.  _Только не это. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не это._  
  
— Однажды я отомщу, Итачи, — огрызнулся Саске прежде чем повесить трубку.  
  
Встреча в Ичираку с незнакомцем. Саске не был идиотом (в отличие от того парня) и прекрасно был знаком с садистским вмешательством Итачи в чужие дела.  
  
Он пойдёт на свидание вслепую.  
  


***

  
  
Это не было просто настроением: Саске ненавидел каждого. Он терпел некоторых лучше, чем других, но основное презрение оставалось постоянным.  
  
Он ненавидел колледж, поэтому бросил.  
  
Он ненавидел  _друзей_ , поэтому переехал в другой город и сменил номер.  
  
Он ненавидел свою жизнь, поэтому он… что ж. Шрамы на запястьях всё ещё иногда чесались. Хлопковые рукава рубашки прилипали к коже из-за выступающего пота. В Конохе сейчас был период сильной жары (глобальное потепление, пойди да разберись), и, мать твою, этот парень.  
  
Саске застыл, ошарашенный, перед двойной стеклянной дверью Ичираку. Он хотел было развернуться прочь,  
  
 _Мы видимся не последний раз._  
  
когда тупой блондин улыбнулся своей тупой неприятной улыбкой и махнул обеими руками, как орангутанг.  
  
— Эй, сволочь, сюда!  
  
Хоть Саске и стоял на улице, он слышал каждое слово. Несколько посетителей бросили идиоту неодобрительные взгляды. Саске заскрипел зубами от надвигающейся мигрени, подготовился и открыл дверь.  
  
Наруто откинулся на спинку стула, который теперь балансировал на двух ножках. Всё ещё широко улыбающийся, он был одет в неоновую оранжевую майку-алкоголичку, что так и кричала: «Подонок!». Саске издевательски усмехнулся. Как типично.  
  
— Поверить не могу, — тихо проговорил Учиха. Он сел напротив Узумаки, скрестил руки на груди и бросил недовольный взгляд на пятно на поверхности стола.  
  
— Хех, — хихикнул Наруто. — Если помнишь, я сказал тебе  _конкретно_ , что мы ещё увидимся.  
  
Саске захотелось умереть.  
  
Ладно, ничего нового, но.  
  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь, идиот?  
  
— Ну. Свидание. Как же. Поэтому мы оба здесь.  
  
Саске закатил глаза.  
  
— Отлично. И что после?  
  
— Это вопрос с подвохом?  
  
— Просто скажи.  
  
— …Ещё одно свидание.  
  
— Конечно, ведь это проходит просто идеально.  
  
Наруто пожал плечами.  
— У меня жалоб нет.  
  
Учиха был не в том положении, чтобы комментировать чужую вменяемость… не с его попыткой «самоубийства», депрессией и целым букетом психологических проблем, которые поставили в тупик пять разных терапевтов.  
  
Он это знал, но решил сделать исключение. Наруто был абсолютно…  
  
— Сумасшедший. Совсем из ума выжил.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как говорится.  
  
— Что.  
  
— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека.  
  
Оу.  
  
Чёрт.  
  
Саске вздохнул:  
— Твоя правда.  
  
Они ели рамен. Наруто пытался заигрывать ногами под столом, что закончилось трещинами в берцовой кости. Учихи бьют больно. «Свидание» прошло быстро. Они чуть-чуть выпили. Наруто признался, что он…  
  
— …приходил в магазин, ну, постоянно. Полгода, сволочь, а ты до сегодняшнего дня меня даже не замечал.  
  
— Впечатляет.  
  
Наруто принял это как комплимент, хотя Саске скорее впечатлило собственное упрямое невежество. Помидор, по-ми-дор. Дайте идиоту подумать, чего он хочет. В конце уже нет никакой разницы.  
  
Ах, вот и конец, так быстро пришёл.  
  
Саске не знал, как или когда это случилось, но в ресторане осталось только два посетителя. Официанты убирали посуду, ставили стулья и приглушали свет. Наруто оплатил счёт и проводил Саске к машине.  
  
— Так вот, — сказал он, с огромным интересом рассматривая собственные ноги.  
  
— Так вот. — Саске приподнял бровь.  
  
— Когда мы, ну, то есть ты… — он прокашлялся. Открыл рот, чтобы попытаться снова. Саске прервал его.  
  
— Отлично, я схожу с тобой опять.  
  
— Правда?!  
  
Перевозбуждённый щенок? Дети в рождественское утро? Итачи после пыток над «глупым братом»? Ничего из этого списка не могло сравниться с радостью на лице (всё ещё как у умственно отсталого, но теперь даже милого) Наруто.  
  
— …Только ответь на один вопрос.  
  
— Да, да, конечно.  
  
— Почему?  
  
 _Почему я тебе нравлюсь? Что ты во мне увидел? Что ты от этого получишь?_ Неоднозначный вопрос без правильного ответа, но с множеством неправильных. Странно, но Саске знал, что Наруто понимает, как на него ответить.  
  
— Потому что у меня такое чувство… — Наруто игриво ткнул Саске в щёку.  
  
Саске презрительно усмехнулся и ударил его по руке.  
— Очень оригинально, добе.  
  
— Ты дашь мне закончить? Просто у меня такое чувство, что вместе мы не соскучимся.  
  
— Хн.  
  
Саске решил, что с таким он жить сможет.  
  
(Хоть он и ненавидел жизнь, иногда она была не такой уж и плохой)

**Author's Note:**

> *да, ребят, уссуратонкачи в дословном переводе - тонкий молоток :)


End file.
